The Call
by Lianda and Riko
Summary: What would happen if you cheated on your boyfriend? What would happen if your boyfriend found out? Nosy relatives and homophobic best friends, these are the Days of Our Lives... (yaoi [taito/yamachi], infidelity, suicide thoughts)


< />**Disclaimer: **We do not own Digimon. Maybe in the not too distant future we could, but we don't now. So do not sue. "The Call" belongs to the Backstreet Boys.  
  
**Riko's Notes:** I bet I've listened to this song over 98 times during the space of writing this fanfic. It's a Taito just so you know, with some pretty heavy Takari hints. It's angsty and stuff but only goes over the PG rating because it's yaoi and some people don't like that...  
As Sora so nicely personifies. Sorry Sora fans! We don't hate her! But for this fic we needed someone and she made the most sense!  
  
**Lianda's Notes:** I'm jealous of you're uninhibitedness!

* * *

### The Call

#### By Riko and Lianda

****

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Matt? It's me. What's up baby? I'm sorry, listen I'm gonna be late tonight; so don't stay up and wait for me, OK?" 

"Tai? Where are you?" 

"Wha-what? Say...say that again..." 

"Hello? Are you still there?" 

"You're really dropping out, I think my battery must be low. Listen if you can hear me we're going to this place nearby, all right? Gotta go!"   
  
+++  
"Let me tell you the story  
About the call that changed my destiny."   
+++

__

I'm such an idiot! If I hadn't made that call, if I hadn't lied to him would he still be here? Instead of God knows where? I try to convince myself it wasn't my fault, how was I supposed to know she felt that way about me? But, I'm just lying to myself like I lied to him. Why? Why'd I do it? 

Tears stung Taichi's eyes as he glanced around the empty apartment. Nothing was left, not a single reminder that Tai's blond angel had ever been there. _Matt? Where are you?_ Taichi drew in a shaky breath and pulled his knees up to his chest. He sat on the bare floor in the heavy silence trying to pinpoint the exact moment that he'd screwed over his entire life for a girl... 

__

A girl! The irony was a little too cruel for Taichi's stomach to contain much longer. Tai could taste the bile in his mouth and he wanted to throw-up desperately, but he shoved it down. Just like he'd shoved down the tears. _What am I trying to prove? Who am I trying to prove it to? _

The phone rang. 

__

Damn that call. If I hadn't made it... If I hadn't lied to him... 

The phone continued to buzz. 

Tai wiped the last droplets from his cheeks and reached for the phone. As his hand closed around the receiver he felt his throat tighten. 

__

Let me tell you the story about the call that changed my destiny.   
  
+++  
"I should have said no,   
Someone's waiting for me."   
+++

__

We just went out for a drink, so when did it get serious? Probably somewhere after the fifth glass... 

It had been such a wonderful victory! The opposition had been squashed completely but that was to be expected. Since Tai and Sora were young they'd been an unbeatable team, in soccer, in the Digiworld, in life. The best of friends. Even when Yamato and Taichi had finally gotten together Sora had been so happy for them... _Or that's what I thought. _So, when Sora suggested they go get a drink or two in celebration Tai hadn't thought twice. 

"Sounds great!" He grinned and looped an arm casually around her neck. She shuddered but Tai didn't notice, "where to?" 

She smiled secretly and gestured down the street with her head. "I know a place nearby." 

"Right! Lead the way!" 

It was a dark little bar, not the kind anyone would associate with a cheerful girl like Sora. As they crossed the main floor Sora exchanged polite greetings with many of the customers, dancers and drinkers alike. 

"Come here often?" Tai asked raising an eyebrow quizzically in her direction. 

She grinned softly. "Often enough." 

He shrugged and pulled out a chair gesturing for her to sit down. She nodded her thanks and positioned herself on the high stool as he took his place beside her. The bartender wandered over and conversed quickly with Sora, which resulted in two large frothy mugs being thrust at them. 

"To victory!" Tai raised his glass, "in soccer and in life!" 

Sora nodded and smiled a mysterious smile. "To getting what you want in life." A clink of glasses and then a short silence as the mugs were drained. And then again, and again. _What did she do? How did she get me so drunk, so willingly? How did she stay so sober? _

Taichi's world was more than a little hazy when he made some clumsy excuses and stood up to go home. He'd managed to get himself off the stool and had begun to make tentative steps toward the door when she caught him by the arm. 

"Tai. I-I've got a little place nearby. Wa-wanna go?" 

"K." _I should've said no. I should've told her I had someone waiting for me. Dammit! She knew! But it was still my fault... And so we... Oh god! Matt can you forgive me? Please... Matt... Yamato..._   
  
+++  
"Was about to go home when   
There she was standing in front of me."   
+++

"Tai?! Tai are you there?" 

"Hunh?" Tai rubbed his damp forehead and placed his ear to the phone. "Oh. Hi Kari." 

"What's wrong? You sound awful." 

"You don't know?" Taichi asked in surprise. _If Matt didn't go to Takeru's where is he? _

"Not really. Takeru got a call from Yamato and rushed off without saying anything. What happened?" 

"I- That is- It's all my fault." Tai leaned his head back against the wall. If his head were tipped upwards maybe the tears wouldn't be able to leave his eyes. He drew in another quivering breath. "M-matt left." 

"What?! Why?" 

"It's my fault." 

"You already said that." Tai groaned softly. _Why can't she leave me alone? _"Tai, it's obvious you don't want to take to me. But you should talk to someone. I don't want you to get into one of your moods." 

"What moods?" Taichi asked quietly, although he knew perfectly well what she was talking about. If it hadn't been for Matt he might have actually gone through with it that one time... In the washroom... With the razor... Two quick cuts... But he'd stopped; he'd been strong for Matt. _But what do I have to be strong for know? _

"You know what I'm talking about. Find someone, sit them down and make them listen. Taichi we're all your friends. Please. Find Sora she'll..." 

"NO!" Tai screeched into the receiver and threw it to the ground. "I don't want to talk to her! No! Just no! Nonononononononononono!" He fell to the ground and began to sob desperately. _Matt you were my life. So what do I have now? _

"Tai? Are you still there? 

Tai?...

Tai?..."

+++  
"And said 'Hi, I gotta a little place nearby  
Wanna go?"   
+++

Hesitantly Hikari replaced the phone on the hook and stood watching it, hoping like hell that Tai would call back. It was a cold, dark reality for the Child of Light to face. Taichi and Matt had been so happy, what could have driven them apart? And Kari was worried sick, worried about what her brother might do. _If Takeru ever left me... _Hikari shuddered, if Takeru ever left she'd go crazy. On a sudden impulse Kari grabbed the phone and punched in a number she didn't phone often. She heard the distant ringing and began to pray. 

"Please pick up. Please be there. Please." There was a click as the other end answered. 

"Hello?" A cheerful female voice answered. 

"Sora? I need a favour! Please! It's urgent." Kari stammered; _she's my only chance. Oh, Tai. Please wait. _

"Hikari? What's wrong? Clam down." 

"It's Tai, Matt left him." 

Silence. And then, "you don't know why Yamato left, do you?" 

What was odd was the way Sora said it. You don't know, do you? _Does Sora know? Am I the only one who missed it? _If Hikari had been paying more attention she would have heard the emotions in Sora's voice, joy; guilt; and a lot of fear. "You know why?" Kari asked in surprise. 

"I-I have a guess." Sora replied hesitantly, she obviously didn't want to share her guess. 

"Fine. Whatever. I need you to go talk to Tai." 

"M-me? I don't think that's a good idea." 

"What?" _Why not? This isn't a good time to be shy Sora! _And why couldn't Sora go? She was Taichi's best friend after all. As well as Tai and Matt's biggest supporter, she always hung around their apartment and lent her help whenever she could. It was a well-known fact that if it weren't for Sora they would never have survived the first few weeks as a couple. "Please Sora! Tai won't talk to me! You're his best friend. He'll listen to you." 

"I still don't think-" 

"There isn't time for this!" Kari cut in. She didn't want to yell at Sora, but she didn't understand why the other girl was being so difficult. "You remember the last time, when Tai thought Matt was in love with Mimi? He was going to kill himself Sora! Except Matt found him and convinced him that there really wasn't anyone else he loved? Well Matt isn't going to be there this time! You have to!" 

There was silence on the other end. Kari panted quietly; she was so scared. Scared for Tai, scared for Yamato, scared for herself and T.K. _The world's flip-flopped. The impossible has happened. They were so happy, could it happen to me too? _

"Alright." Sora whispered, "I'll do it." 

Kari sighed in relief. "Thank you." There was a click as Sora hung up. Hikari replaced the phone on the hook for the second time that night and backed up into the couch. She sat down and brought her knees up to her chin and began to rock back and forth. Tears welling up in her warm brown eyes, she began to cry. _Please come home Takeru. Please come home Takeru. Takeru. Takeru. Takeru. _  
  
+++  
"But one of her friends find out  
That she wasn't my only one."   
+++

"Matt?" 

The two blonds were walking almost silently through the night when Takeru broke the silence. The park they stood in lay near the middle of the city and was a favorite haunt for young people, but not many young people were out at this time of night. Those that were watched the young pair curiously. It was obvious that the older blonde was the semi-famous Matt Ishida and judging by the resemblance the other was his little known brother Takeru. But what caught and held the interest of the other pedestrians was the expression on the elder Ishida's face. Pain, and lots of it. 

"I suppose this is good enough." Matt sighed and eased himself onto one of the park benches. He ran a quick hand through his hair and then began to study his shoes intently. 

"Well? Are you going to tell me what's going on? Why did you leave Tai?" Yamato looked up and met his younger brother's eyes. In Matt's eyes Takeru saw a pain he didn't quite understand. It wasn't loss it was betrayal. "What did Tai do?" 

"He-" Yamato sighed again, "listen. One night last week Tai had a late soccer game. I was home when I got a phone call. It was Tai and he said he was going to be late and that I shouldn't stay up and wait." Matt rubbed his eyes and smiled sadly. "He wasn't home 'til really late. Or should I say early? I heard him open the door and look in on me, and then he muttered something and closed the door. Next day he was gone before I even woke up." 

"So?" Takeru asked, _he's trying to be dramatic, I wish he'd just get to the point. _"What does that prove?" 

"Nothing. But a couple days later I got a visit- You know Mizuta Miko, right? Sora's friend?" 

Takeru nodded. "The conceptual artist, right?" Sora had gained some really weird friends over the last months. Ever since Tai and Matt had become official she'd begun to drift away from the other Digidestined. 

"That's the one. She visited me and told me she had something very important to tell me..." 

The doorbell rung and Matt dashed across the apartment and opened the door. In the doorway stood the young Asian girl. Her hair was bleached white in striking contrast with her entirely black clothes. She looked up at Matt and smiled weakly. 

"You're Matt Ishida? Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi's friend?" 

Yamato nodded, "You're that friend of Sora's right? Mi- Mizoto?" 

She shrugged and her hair bobbed funnily. "It doesn't matter. I- I have something important to tell you." 

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Really? Would you like to come in?" 

She shook her head and then laughed. It was a sad, uncomfortable laugh that seemed to originate in her shoulders and spread up to her mouth. "This is awkward for me to say... I don't really have the right, but... I think you ought to know. A few days ago Taichi and Sora had a soccer game," Yamato nodded, " after which I was going to meet Sora so that we could work on a project. I got to her apartment at around 11:00 and buzzed her. I tried a couple times, but I didn't get an answer. Finally I got out my cell phone and called her. She picked up and sounded really surprised to hear me. She asked if we could reschedule because she was kinda busy. I said that was fine and was about to hang up when I heard..." 

She trailed off. "What?" Matt asked. So far he couldn't understand how this had anything to do with him. She looked up at him and her dark eyes were very big. 

"I heard a male voice call her, it said something like: 'Sora come back to bed.' Then she laughed quickly and said: 'Coming...Tai.' And hung up. I, uh, I just thought you should know." She looked at her feet. "Bye." She turned and left, leaving Yamato standing halfway outside his apartment, with his heart in pieces on the floor. 

"He cheated on me!" Yamato yelled angrily. "With Sora! That damn bitch." 

Takeru watched his brother in stunned silence. It was hard to understand or even imagine what Matt was feeling. _If Kari ever..._ He shook his head, best not to think about it. "I don't know what to say." Takeru looked at his hands. _Why call me Matt? I'm not the one who can help you understand this. _"Have you talked to Tai yet?" 

"What?" Yamato looked up in surprise. "No. I haven't." 

Takeru sighed and walked over to his brother. "Idiot. At least hear his side. You'd trust a woman you've met once over him?" 

Matt grinned a little foolishly. "It does sound stupid." He stood up. "Fine. I'll do it. But, you're coming as moral support." 

Takeru nodded. "Alright. But I think I should call Kari first, to tell her I'm going to be late." 

Yamato winced.   
  
+++  
"Listen baby, I'm sorry   
Just wanna tell you don't worry"  
+++

There was a knock on the door. Taichi looked up, _Matt? _He got to his feet and wiped an arm against his tear stained cheek. _How long has it been since Kari called? _It seemed like forever had passed in a matter of seconds. Tai twisted the doorknob cautiously before gritting his teeth and opening the door all the way. 

It wasn't Matt. The redhead who stood in the hall was the last person Tai wanted to see. He groaned and turned around leaving the door wide open so she could go or stay, as she liked. Quietly Sora entered the bare apartment and closed the door behind her. 

"What the hell do you want?" He growled. 

"Kari was worried about you. She wanted me to talk to you." Sora whispered breathlessly. 

"Yeah," Tai muttered angrily, "well I don't want to talk to you. So why don't you leave?" 

Sora shook her head causing her red locks to fall about her face. "We need to talk about what happened between us." 

Tai turned his back to her and leaned up against a wall. "Fine, we'll talk. Why did you do it? Why'd did you get me drunk and then take advantage of me?" 

"What?" Sora shrieked in righteous indignation. "Take advantage of you? I did not! There was something between us and we..." 

"No Sora." Tai shook his head sadly still keeping his back to her. "There was nothing between us. There never was anything between or will there ever be. I love Matt." 

"NO!" Sora yelled startling Tai into turning around. Sora's face was twisted with anger and turning a shade that nearly matched her eyes. "Matt is a boy. Tai. You are supposed to fall in love with me and when we grow up we'll get married and have two children, A boy and a girl. You'll be a great soccer player and I'll stay home and take care of the kids while you are off at games. Maybe I'll go into the flower arranging business. And on weekends you'll come home, and the children will run and laugh. Life would be perfect. We're destined to be together!" She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. "You are not in love with Yamato. He's a boy and you're a boy. This is not your life! This- this..." she gestured around the apartment and began to cry, "this isn't how it was supposed to turn out." 

Tai watched her standing very still and sobbing quietly, finally he spoke. "You have no right. No right to plan my life for me like that. I do love Matt and nothing you do is going to change that." He walked over to her and placed a hand lightly on her quivering shoulder, "I'm sorry Sora." 

She clutched his shirt in her hands and buried her face in his chest. "Nonononono." She muttered over and over again. Tai wrapped his arms lightly around his waist and murmured comforting nothings to her. _No matter what she did, she's still my friend. And I'm just as much to blame. _

If Tai had been paying attention he would have heard the lock make a 'click' noise and have heard the door to the apartment slowly open.   
  
+++  
"We're going to a place nearby  
Gotta go"  
+++

Yamato roughly shoved his house key into the doorknob. He'd had the superintendent let them since he wasn't sure how glad Tai would be to see him. He turned the doorknob and glanced over his shoulder at Takeru. His younger brother smiled and gave and encouraging nod. Matt took a deep breath and pushed the door open. And the first thing that met his eyes broke what little remained of Yamato Ishida's heart. 

Tai, his Tai, stood in the center of the apartment, their apartment, holding Sora in his arms and muttering into her ear. Matt felt numb, like he'd swallowed a bucket of ice and it was slowly coating his stomach. He nodded once and glanced around the room for what, he decided, would be the last time. 

"Figures." He announced loudly. Tai and Sora looked up in shock. 

"Matt!" Tai gasped and promptly let go of Sora. He looked in distress from the girl to Matt and back to Sora. 

"Yeah, whatever." Matt muttered and stalked out of the apartment. 

Behind him he heard Taichi call, "Dammit! Matt wait!" 

Yamato walked out of the apartment building and only then did he begin to run. Tears were beginning to well in his eyes and he knew he had to get far away before he let them run. _I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Idiot idiot idiot idiot..._ Something caught under his foot and he fell. Under his hands he could feel pavement and he looked around dazedly. He was in the park again. The large dark trees cast shadows along the path and fireflies blinked peacefully in wonderful oblivion. Matt's hands hardened into fists and he choked back sobs. Not far behind he could hear footsteps. _Takeru? _

"Matt!" Soft hands pulled him up from his knees and pulled him against Tai's warm chest. It was wonderfully comforting, but it was not a comfort Matt wanted because in the centre it stank of betrayal. 

"Leave me alone!" He shouted pushing away from Tai and falling back onto the pavement. "Just get away from me!" 

"Yama, please!" Matt made his first mistake; he looked up into Taichi's chocolate brown eyes. They were bright and scared in the moonlight. Magnified by tears that now ran freely down his cheeks. _Oh, Tai. Why do you have to be so beautiful? _

Matt swallowed. "Why did you do it? Tai, I need to know." 

"I didn't mean to. I was drunk. It's not a good excuse, I know. But it's the only one I have. Ca-can you forgive me?" 

Yamato shook his head and suppressed a second wave of tears. "I don't know Taichi. Can I trust you again?" Clumsily Tai grabbed Yamato's hand, and Matt made his second mistake; he didn't pull away. 

"Why don't you tell me?" Tai said gently. Matt looked deep into Tai's eyes and broke down. _I can cry for you Tai-chan. For you I'll be weak. _Tai wrapped one hand around Matt's waist and gently rubbed his neck with the other. "I'm so sorry Yama. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry."   
  
+++  
"I will be late   
Don't stay up and wait for me"  
+++

Takeru closed the door quietly, not wanting to disturb Kari. 

"How did it go?" A quiet voice asked. 

Takeru turned around and met Kari's eyes. _She's been crying..._ He walked towards her and took her into his arms. "I'll tell you about it later. For now... Just promise me you'll never leave." 

"I promise." She whispered hoarsely, and together they walked towards the bedroom 

__

Listen baby, I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry   
I will be late   
Don't stay up and wait for me   
I said again, your dropping out   
My battery is low   
Just so you know   
We're going to a place nearby   
We're going to a place nearby   
Gotta go

  
  
  
  
  
  
Riko: Lalalalala. First thing that occurred to me when I heard that song. Sad, hunh? Just goes to prove exactly what my life revolves around.  
Lianda: But I love this song!  
Riko: Yeah, you would. Ah, well! Read and review if you'd like. This is the first Taito I've ever completed!   



End file.
